¡No recogas vampiros desconocidos en tu auto!
by Geny Rubare Hibari
Summary: Ella era otra humana más que seguiría con su vida humana, con una familia humana y una muerte humana… Damon se frustró nuevamente al no entender porque eso le dolía tanto. Tarde o temprano todos morirían, no podía evitarlo. Todos, menos él.


_**Hola a todos! ^^... ¬.¬ santificado sea Ra mi primer fic de personas reales... XD bueno entre comillas, (para entender mas fijense mis historias! Son puro anime! XD) En fin, adoro a damon y a bonnie juntos 9w9 son tan... X3 liindos!... lo peor esqe soy fisicamente igual a Bonnie ¬.¬ (la del libro jeje, no la del programa u.u) :o aproposito una aclaracion, yo me baso en lo libros no en el programa :p bueeno espero les guste! X3 **_

**_Especialmente para mi qerida prima Lau quien YA queria leerlo! u.u :p disfruta sin comentarios ridiculos por favor ¬¬... ^^ al resto disfruten!_**

-Elena…- Escuchó decir a su hermano, desde dentro de la casa mientras el se recostaba contra el tronco del árbol en el que había decidido sentarse- Damon me preocupa

-¿Damon? ¿Por qué?- La voz por la que antes habría enloquecido en un segundo, sonaba confundida.

Ese era el problema: _antes._

-Jamás esta en casa, bueno en donde pasamos la noche, y cuando está luce…

-¿Feliz?- Bromeó ella

-¡Exacto!

Damon sintió que era el momento exacto para irse de espaldas al purísimo estilo anime.

Se bajó de un salto, arto de escuchar esa conversación noche tras noche, tras noche durante dos semanas y media. ¿Qué tenia de malo que el estuviera _feliz, _por así decirlo? Aunque ese no era el sentimiento preciso que sentía, pero había que admitirlo: el jamás se había sentido devastado por la vida como hacía su hermanito. Y si, tenía que reconocer otra cosa: El jamás había sido precisamente feliz en su vida, quizás había sentido unas variantes de eso pero nunca _feliz_ en si. Por lo tanto no podría decir cuando realmente lo estaba. Aún así, no entendía que es lo que le preocupaba a su hermano (aunque no necesitara a nadie preocupándose por él): La conversación del día anterior había sido porque había entrado silbando una canción, la del día anterior a ese había sido por ver en la tele un programa japonés donde un mafioso con fuego peleaba con otro con peinado de piña, y el anterior a ese porque no había salido en toda la noche a un bar.

En su autodefensa mental, la canción la había tenido en su mente toda la bendita noche y era pegadiza, ¡Eso no era su culpa! Claramente lo era el demente que la había pasado toda la noche por la radio (la cual había comprado su hermano por lo tanto tenía parte de la culpa). Luego, ¿Qué había de malo que no fuera a un bar? Solo iba para conseguir chicas, y ese día no tenía sed, ¿Para que malgastar la noche bebiendo tragos que no tenían sabor, peleándose con tipos a los que obviamente iba a ganar, o lamentarse por cosas que realmente no le importaban? Ese no era su estilo. Y con respecto a lo segundo… Bien quizás eso era _algo _culpa suya. Todo había empezado tres semanas atrás en una noche cualquiera.

"_Flash__Back:_

_Era una noche común, luego de beber un poco de sangre decidí dar un paseo por la ciudad. Últimamente se me daba por dar largos paseos a la luz de la luna luego de comer, o antes, o en cualquier momento. Me relajaba. Y solo con pensar en eso me daban ganas de reír, Stefan hubiera dicho que me había vuelto todo un romántico en mi "hazaña" de comer algo delicioso a la noche. _

_Caminaba tranquilo por la carretera cuando las luces de un auto me alumbraron por la espalda. Siquiera me inmuté, no podrían dañarme en lo absoluto, y no tenía hambre por lo que deberían sentirse afortunados aunque no lo supieran._

_Pero, me sorprendió ver como el auto reducía la velocidad y se estacionaba delante de mí y el conductor bajaba la ventanilla. Seguí con mi paso tranquilo hasta llegar a su lado y nuevamente me sorprendí al notar unos rizos rojos bastante familiares._

_-¿Te llevo?- Me sonrió Bonnie_

_Yo, quien no tenía nada mejor que hacer, rodeé el auto por delante en un fugaz segundo para sentarme en el asiento del pasajero antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Estaba aburrido, caminando solo en la calle, con el estomago lleno… Quizás cambiar un poco la rutina sería divertido. _

_Ella, por su parte, soltó una risita mientras volvía a poner en marcha el auto. No la noté nerviosa ni asustada por estar junto a un vampiro. Era una chica demasiado extraña._

_-Manejas lento- Me quejé, viendo pasar por la ventanilla las casas a una velocidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado_

_-Tú manejas como demente- Contraatacó ella _

_-Manejo a velocidad normal_

_-Manejas a velocidad vampírica, yo manejo a velocidad normal._

_-Ah, ¿Entonces no soy normal?_

_-Nope, eres una cosa _

_Solté una pequeña risita, y ella me miró sorprendida para luego voltear a ver a la carretera nuevamente. Yo la vi confundido esperando por una explicación que no me dio. En otras circunstancias (por ejemplo, normales) hubiera callado y me hubiera distraído mirando por la ventana o haciendo lo que sea… Para empezar siquiera me hubiera subido al auto. Pero estaba aburrido y sabía que ella podía ser divertida cuando quería._

_-¿Por qué me miraste así? _

_Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras una sonrisita divertida se le iba formando en el rostro._

_-No creí que tuvieras sentido del humor._

_-Soy vampiro y ahora una cosa, no un alíen- Dije, sacándole una risita- Apropósito, ¿Nadie te dijo que no debes llevar extraños de la calle a su casa? _

_-No eres un extraño, somos…_

_No terminó la frase, y adoptó una expresión confundida. Yo tampoco sabía exactamente que éramos uno del otro. Tranquilamente yo podía ser… El hermano del novio de su mejor amiga. Pero esa era una frase demasiado larga, y no podíamos llamarnos _amigos _exactamente. Éramos un vampiro y una humana que casualmente se encontraban. Eso era todo, creo yo. _

_-¿Un vampiro cosa y una humana?- Dije sacándole otra risa._

_Estacionó frente a su casa, momentos antes de que unas gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaran a caer. La miré con una ceja levantada, y ella se encogió de hombros._

_-Se perfectamente que puedes llegar a tu casa en segundos- Dijo- Si eso hubieras querido lo hubieras hecho, estabas paseando- No preguntaba, afirmaba- Y está lloviendo…_

_-No puedes decir que me enfermaré- Dije, aún viéndola- y ahora puedo ir a mi casa en segundos como bien dijiste. _

_Ella se encogió de hombros respondiendo con un casi inaudible, para oídos humanos pero perfectamente entendible para los míos, "como quieras", mientras salía del auto y caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón que llevaba a su casa. Se sorprendió al notar como ponía mi chaqueta sobre su cabeza, y me miró confundida._

_-Tu si puedes enfermarte, a diferencia mía_

_La acompañé hasta la puerta, donde me invitó a entrar por un rato. Al menos para secarme, ya que la lluvia que caía era bastante fuerte y había terminado mojado de pies a cabeza. Asentí mientras entraba tranquilo y ella cerraba la puerta detrás de mí para luego correr escaleras arriba, para cambiarse y secarse ella también supuse. Miré alrededor notando que era una de las casas más pintorescas a las que me habían invitado a entrar. Había varios cuadros, y platos decorados en las paredes. Había una linda mesa de madera con una chimenea detrás a la izquierda, y podía oír a alguien picar algo en alguna parte cerca de ahí. También escuché la lavadora encendiéndose, y segundos más tarde un secador de cabello. Reí. _

_-¿Bonnie?- Oí, mientras dejaban de picar y se acercaban a donde yo estaba._

_Era una chica parecida a la que me había traído, solo que más grande. Aunque no lo suficiente como para ser su madre. Lucía un tanto asustada y no la culpaba. _

_-Buenas noches.- Saludé con la mayor cortesía que pude- Damon Salvatore, soy… - Me detuve, pensando que aún no sabia como terminar la frase- Bonnie me trajo._

_Ella asintió sonriendo, y subió las escaleras pidiéndome que esperara un momento en lo que iba a ver que estaba haciendo su hermana menor. Su nombre era Mary, y era bastante bonita. Pero quizás otro día. _

_Luego de un momento, volví a oír pasos bajando de la escalera, y noté que Bonnie se había cambiado completamente: Unos shorts cortos, una remera clara hasta por debajo del ombligo, sandalias… La miré con una sonrisa de costado que no noté que tenía, y ella se sonrojó profundamente. Me di cuenta de que la estaba viendo exactamente como a las chicas de los bares, y centré mi atención en otro lado._

_-Am... Lo siento- Susurré, y no entendí porque, levantando la vista justo a tiempo para ver como retrocedía uno o dos escalones- ¿Qué? _

_-Haces chistes, ríes y ahora ¿te disculpas? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Damon Salvatore?- Dijo, haciendo como si tuviera un arma en las manos._

_Rodé los ojos, mientras ella reía y llegaba dando saltitos a mi lado. Me miró haciendo una mueca chistosa mientras pensaba algo. Yo extendí los brazos esperando que dijera algo, pero solo causé que riera. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? ¿Todo la hacía reirá?_

_-Estoy pensando si tengo algo para que te cambies- Dijo, volviendo a ir a las escaleras _

_-No me enfermare- Dije, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Cosa que lo era, se lo había dicho justo antes de entrar._

_-Lo sé, pero estas mojando todo- Dijo, señalando el piso. _

_Noté, tengo que admitir que algo _avergonzado,_ que había un gran charco de agua rodeando mis pies. Volví a verla con una sonrisita y alcé las manos en señal de derrota sacándole otra risita. Subió y al momento se asomo por una habitación haciéndome señas para que subiera. La asusté al estar detrás de ella en cuestión de segundos (Y creo que más aún al tenerme "respirando" sobre su cuello) aunque fue gracioso verla voltear con su rostro de un color comparable a sus rizos y una risita nerviosa. _

_-Te deje algo que creo que te ira, y si no llámame_

_Hice un gran esfuerzo por no decir lo que se me vino a la cabeza. Pero cuando ella salió cerrando la puerta no pude evitar soltar una risita mientras me quitaba la camisa, era una chica bastante divertida, me agradaban las chicas así… Pero, no podía hacerle exactamente lo mismo que a las otras chicas de los bares. Ella era… muy frágil, por así decirlo. _

_Escuché la televisión mientras terminaba de cambiarme, y más de fondo la voz de la tal Mary preguntándole a Bonnie sobre mí, y ella se negaba rotundamente a responderle. Sabía que yo estaba escuchando, chica lista._

_Salí despacio de la habitación, intentando comportarme lo más humano que podía. Su hermana no podía saber que yo era vampiro, pondría en peligro a Bonnie… Momento, ¿En qué pensaba? Ella era solo otra humana más… Era una amiga de Elena. Exacto, eso era. _

_La vi sentada en el sillón de espaldas a donde yo estaba, mirando un programa de televisión japonés, en aquellos donde al parecer todos son inmortales y atraviesan una pared sin problemas. Si no eras vampiro era demasiado difícil. Pero, como yo lo soy, tomé provecho de eso, y de que su hermana no estaba cerca, para acercarme sigilosamente detrás de ella y apoyarme en el sillón dándole un buen susto. _

_-Estos programas son ridículos _

_-¡Claro que no!- Se quejó, volviendo a centrar su atención a la pantalla, mientras uno de ellos con orejas en la cabeza sacaba una espada que repentinamente tenía el doble de tamaño que el que la portaba- ¡Son geniales! Adoro verlos _

_-Eres extraña- Dije, pasando de un salto a su lado y sentándome a ver el bendito programa- Deje la ropa en un canasto para que no mojara el piso_

_Ella asintió sin prestarme atención. Hubiera apostado lo que sea a que si me iba en ese instante no se daría cuenta hasta que el programa fuera a comerciales, o terminara. Pero me di cuenta que era una especie de maratón, pues apenas terminó el programa del tipo de pelo blanco vino otro de pelo rosa que lanzaba fuego por la boca. Esos programas eran sumamente extraños… Pero interesantes. Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba con mi rostro en la mano, y el brazo en el apoyabrazos, sumamente metido en lo que sucedía en el programa. En algún momento escuché la risita de Bonnie…o quizás la de Mary. No estaba prestando atención. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve pendiente de la pantalla, hasta que sentí como algo se apoyaba en mi brazo. _

_Miré extrañado, y ese algo resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Bonnie, sumamente dormida, acurrucada y cubierta con una manta. Estuve unos segundos mirándola respirar acompasadamente, hasta que caí en la cuenta que la piel dura como mármol de un vampiro no debía ser el lugar más cómodo del mundo. Y, sin entender bien porque, la cargué y subí las escaleras intentando no despertarla por nada del mundo. Me asomé a una habitación al final del pasillo, donde vi unos dibujos raros en la pared, muchos libros, y cosas raras colgando del techo. Obviamente esa debía ser su habitación. La dejé en la cama y la cubrí con las sabanas y las mantas que tenia. Pensé en salir por la ventana para no causar más problemas, pero si su hermana no me veía salir pensaría cosas raras. Me puse en pie, viendo como se volteaba y abrazaba la almohada. Sentí que tranquilamente podría quedarme toda la noche viéndola dormir, intentando adivinar que soñaba. _

_Sacudí la cabeza, razonando en que lo que estaba pensando era simplemente ridículo. Salí de su cuarto y bajé a decirle a Mary que ya me iba._

_Fin flash back"_

Seguí caminando con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, el día siguiente a ese Stefan le había dado la ropa que había dejado en lo de Bonnie, y lo había mirado con mala cara, como regañándolo. Claro, lo primero que debió pensar cuando Bonnie le dio su ropa (y de seguro toda sonrojada) fue lo peor, y no era cierto. Pero, no tenía porque darle explicaciones, y no se las había dado lo que lo había dejado pensando cosas peores si es que podía.

Sin embargo, por culpa de esa noche estaba "actuando feliz" según su hermano. Él actuaba como se le daba la gana, y san Stefan no tenía porque meterse en medio. Aunque, si estaba actuando fuera de lo normal. En toda aquella semana no había ido a un bar, siquiera por la sangre, ¿Qué había comido? Animales. Esa era otra cosa que a Stefan le preocupaba, pero no se salvaba de que lo siguiera molestando. Eso jamás cambiaría en Damon aunque estuviera…

¿Estuviera que? Solo había llevado a una humana a su habitación porque estaba dormida. Y no cualquier humana, la amiga de la novia de su hermano. La amiga de Elena, de la que antes quería que fuera _su _Elena.

Y ahí vamos otra vez: _antes. _

Antes Elena era… _Elena_. Tenía toda la mente centrada en ella todo el tiempo, odiaba verla con su hermano, y todas cosas así. Pero últimamente Elena era solo otra chica más, una chica linda más claro, la novia de su hermanito menor, solo… Una humana entre tantas (Aunque no podía negar que le agradaba aun). Y algo mas había entrado en su cabeza, que no lo dejaba en paz, no lo dejaba pensar, no lo dejaba actuar normal no lo dejaba hacer nada.

Bonnie lo tenía completamente loco.

Pero no era de la manera "normal" para él, que consistía en ver a una chica linda, querer su sangre y fin del asunto. No. Él estaba completamente loco porque pensaba cosas que jamás se le habían ocurrido. El _sentía _cosas que jamás se le habían ocurrido, o quizás sentía cosas que ya había experimentado pero de un modo completamente distinto. Como el odio: odiaba verla en la escuela rodeada de otros humanos, odiaba ver como su hermano hablaba con ella sin ninguna dificultad, odiaba verla sola, odiaba solo verla. Porque eso había estado haciendo desde hace semanas: La había estado viendo. La veía en su casa, en la escuela, mientras caminaba a la tienda, todo el tiempo. Tranquilamente podía decir su rutina de todos los días sin tener que pensarlo dos veces. Y lo más extraño, es que no se aburría. Sabía perfectamente que podría pasar el resto de su vida viéndola vivir, como otra chica normal como otra humana normal, aunque había veces que deseaba entrar donde estuviera y…

¿Y?

Otro dilema más. No sabía que pensar llegado a ese punto. ¿Qué haría si entraba donde estuviera, quizás su casa, quizás la escuela, quizás una tienda? Sabía que no podía decir o hacer nada que lo delatara, pero no por él, por Bonnie. ¿Qué le pasaría si se sabía que un vampiro era su…?

Comenzó a frustrarse. Odiaba no poder terminar las frases que armaba en su propia mente.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿para que se preocupaba tanto por ella? Él estaba mejor solo, preocupándose solo por si mismo. Divirtiéndose a su manera, viviendo una vida inmortal por el resto de la eternidad. Viendo como la gente que pasaba tenía su propia familia, su vida y luego morían. Morir, eso era algo que no podía hacer, entre tantas otras cosas. Pero estaba acostumbrado, todos los humanos morían, _todos. _Llegado un punto, Elena moriría también, ya que ella era humana… Era humana, al igual que Bonnie. Bonnie era humana. Bonnie moriría.

Se detuvo en seco sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos. Pensamientos como esos no lo dejaban en paz en todo el día, y la noche. Pues si, Bonnie moriría ¿Y que con eso? _"Que ella te importa…" _Dijo una voz en su cabeza, voz que obviamente era de Stefan. No sabía como ni porque, pero estaba seguro que era su hermano atormentándolo con las buenas acciones como siempre. Bonnie era otra humana más que seguiría con su vida humana, con una familia humana y una muerte humana… Y Damon se frustró nuevamente al no entender porque eso le dolía tanto. Tarde o temprano todos morirían, no podía evitarlo. Todos, menos él.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, hace demasiado tiempo no sentía ese sentimiento de frustración, decepción, _tristeza. _¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Stefan debía haberlo contagiado eso era seguro, o quizás Bonnie lo había hechizado con sus poderes de druida o esas cosas… Y otra vez, todo volvía a la risueña colorada, que últimamente no lo dejaba vivir en paz. Irónico, ya que no había hablado con ella desde hace tres semanas. ¿Cómo una simple humana podía tenerlo tan… desesperado? No, ese sentimiento no era, pero se le acercaba bastante. O quizás no, últimamente no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le sucedía.

Unos faros de automóvil le alumbraron la espalda. No le importó en absoluto, quizás podría conseguir alguien con quien pelear (aunque tuviera la victoria asegurada antes de empezar) y poder distraerse aunque sea unos segundos.

El coche, extrañamente familiar para el vampiro, se estacionó frente a él, y el conductor bajo la ventanilla. Damon vio asomarse unos rizos rojizos que, si latiera, hubieran detenido su corazón por completo.

-¿Te llevo?- Rió Bonnie.

Damon se sentó en el asiento del copiloto como hace tres semanas, y la joven comenzó la marcha hacia su casa nuevamente. El vampiro notó que parecía preocupada, no mostraba la expresión risueña de siempre, aunque bien podía ser su culpa, con los humanos siempre estaba riendo.

-Damon…- Susurró- Creo que me siguen

Él se sobresaltó y miró por los espejos retrovisores, pero nada estaba detrás de ellos.

-No, he sentido como si alguien me observara desde hace semanas.

Nuevamente, si hubiera tenido corazón latente, hubiera dado un salto.

-¿Hace cuanto exactamente?- Preguntó, con un tono aparentemente despreocupado

-Unas tres semanas

No pudo evitarlo, soltó una risa que confundió a la conductora. El joven negó con la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana aún sonriendo. Pero no había mucho que ver, ya que la colorada detuvo el auto.

-Damon es en serio, estoy asustada

El vampiro la miró, sorprendido. Debió haber visto venir que Bonnie se habría percatado de su presencia. Después de todo era medio bruja, y claramente él un ser sobrenatural. Pero en aquel momento, Damon se sintió un tanto apenado. La había asustado. En aquel momento, en ese automóvil, en esa noche, Bonnie se veía más frágil que nunca. Encogida en el asiento del conductor, aferrada al volante como si de eso valiera su vida, mirándolo con aquellos profundos ojos castaños…

No pudo evitarlo. La jaló contra él, y la besó.

Al principio Bonnie obviamente estaba sorprendida, pero luego, para sorprender al vampiro, comenzó a corresponderle. Damon la abrazó por la cintura lo más delicadamente que pudo.

-Damon…- Susurró ella- ¿Eras tu el que me seguía?

-Es tu culpa- Dijo, acariciándole el cabello.

Ahora lo entendía. Bonnie era su humana, su enamorada, y la defendería pase lo que pase. Cuando ella muriera, el también lo haría. Había vivido toda su vida solo para encontrarla, y no la perdería. Pero, cuando no estuviera, ¿Para que seguir viviendo? Desaparecería del mundo junto con su amada colorada.

-¿Mía?- Dijo, acurrucándose contra el, confundida.

-¿No te enseñaron a no llevar vampiros en tu auto? Es riesgoso, pueden obsesionarse contigo- Simplemente respondió, plantándole un beso en la frente.

**_9w9 waaaaaaaaaa no se ustedes a mi me gusto como quedo! Y sip, no es tan largo u.u pero me gusto de todos modos nwn. Vino una noche de inspiracion escuchando con mis super aubriculares accidentaly in love (no pregunten que tiene qe ver porque ni yo se XP) si les gusto... dejen reviews! no se les caeran las manos! y si no les gusto... ^^dejen reviews diciendo lo mucho que lo odiaron! (no me hago responsable si mi prima dice o hace algo u.u (o yo -carita de angel)) XD espero que les haya gustado! X3 nos vemos en otro fic!_**


End file.
